Lira (2016)
}} Lira is the daughter of Amihan and Ybarro. She was separated from her mother and raised in the world of mortals. Profile Lira known as Milagros or Mila for short, is the daughter of Amihan and Ybarro. When she was a baby Pirena swapped her with her own daughter and brought her to the world of mortals to get rid of her hoping that an unfortunate incident will occur and she would get killed. Personality Lira was blessed by Alena when she was still an infant to have a personality comparable to the element of water. She lived a life full of struggles and hardships far from her rightful life as a royalty. She is raised by Dado who found her and named her Milagros. Lira inherited most of her personality from her mother. She has a very strong personality despite all the hardships in life she had faced, she never gave up. She has a great sense of responsibility she knows her responsibilities and gives all that she can to fulfill her duties. But unlike Amihan, Lira is hardheaded. Refusing to giving up even if she has to disobey the rules set. She is caring towards the people in her life and is always worried about their well-being. She also has a mischievous side often making jokes and teasing people especially her Ashti Danaya. Story Lira is Emre's answer to Mine-a's prayer. Amihan conceived her from a collective dream she and Ybarro had. However, her rightful life as a Sang'gre was ripped off from her when she was still an infant by Pirena. She swapped her with her own daughter. Thankfully, because of Danaya's blessing no weapon nor object Pirena tried to use harmed her. Unable to think of anything that can dispose her, she brought her to the world of mortals. Lira was found by Dado and Amanda who adopted her as their child. They gave her the name Milagros which means a blessing. ''Since then she is known by her nickname Mila''. While she was playing with her friends at the bridge Lira accidentally fell. Dado rushed to rescue her. He did manage to rescue her but he fell off the bridge causing Amanda to have a grudge on her upon remembering what the fortune teller said. Berto was delighted of this and went to hurt Lira but she unleashed her power to vanish making Berto think he is inhuman. Muyak thought it is best for her to know her background and tells her who she is. Lira believed Muyak's story and even called to Amihan to ask for her help. However, it didn't reach Amihan whose in another world. Muyak and her had no other choice than to remain in the world of mortals until they find a way to open the portal to Asnamon. Lireo (2016 series) Diwatas: Mine-a | Pirena | Amihan | Alena | Danaya | Adhara |Lira | Mira |Aquil | Muros | Gurna | Muyak | Ades Lireo:Diwatas Sang'gres | Lireo | Brilyante ng Hangin Category:2016 series characters Category:Diwata Category:Sapirian Category:Sang'gres